


Stronger Than I Look

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [57]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Chekov is an Angel, Crossover, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Dean and Cas are stuck in Hell, and Pavel Chekov is their ticket out. Must use "Jelly Bean", "Juice", and "Jerusalem"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than I Look

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Oh, I liked that one. Nice... description of Gabriel X3 I hate/love him. Bones would win, it would be a battle of sass, and Bones would win. Kirk and Spock wouldn't even be needed XD Here's one- Sherlock versus Dean. Here's a different one for you- Cas and Dean are trapped in hell. Who comes to save them, conquering hero? Chekov, Pavel Andreevich. Your words are Jelly bean, Jerusalem, and Juice. I'm curious to see what you're going to do with this ~ Your Lovely Anon (who might come out soon)
> 
> (As much as I love Dean, Sherlock would win, because he’s just start talking in that rapid fire way of his, and Dean would just get frustrated and shoot him or something. Huh, maybe Dean would win…)

  
"So this is our thicket out of here" Dean asked Cas, looking doubtfully   
at the boy in front of him, who couldn’t have been older than 17 (and   
seriously, the kid looked ridiculously young, Dean wanted to give him   
some Jelly Beans and Juice and then send him on a playdate or   
something) because he he certainly didn’t look old enough (or powerful   
enough) to get them out of Hell.

"Dean, this is one of the most powerful angels in my Garrison, he can   
be relied upon to get us out of here" replied Castiel, as he turned to   
the other angel, who (ignoring convention) chose to go by his Vessel’s   
name, Pavel Andreevich Chekov, and said “I thought you were posted in   
Jerusalem, Chekov."

"Vell, I vas" Chekov replied in a thick Russian accent, a boyish grin   
lighting up his features “But I thought I had better help my favorite   
brother out first" he said before turning to Dean “I understand vhy you   
doubt my capabilities, vinchester, but I assure you, and I am wery sure   
about this, that I have enough pover to get us out, so are you comming   
or vhat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you know, little Chekov get’s to be an angel. Finally, I let something not terrifying happen to one of my favorite characters!


End file.
